1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a burner assembly; more particularly, to a cover-mounted type burner assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cooking stoves and barbecue grills that use burners for heating loose much heat during the cooking process. Thus, the heating efficiency is low and much energy is wasted. In addition, flames produced by the burners tend to scorch the food and cooking utensils. The burnt food poses health risk, and the scorched cooking utensils are difficult to clean while presenting pollution issue. While in use, the burner itself is prone to be contaminated by foreign objects such as grease from the food. The stained burner is difficult to clean and its service life may be shortened. For the users, these issues reduce the overall value of the cooking device.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.